Edward the Snow King
“ I use to be someone who would run and hide from their fears but now I confront them and tell fear that I'm not afraid anymore.” :― Edward King Edward of Bergen II (also known as the Snow King) He is the older brother of Prince Andrew and next in line for the throne of Bergen, his powers over ice and snow like Elsa led him to becoming the famous Snow King. He is voiced by James Snyder. Edward is loosely based off of Elsa with the same powers but different gender, he has almost the same background. He has the same story like Elsa but a bit different. Background 'Personality' Edward likes to keep himself is isolated from everyone especially people. Edward has a temper, he automatically yells at anyone if he is already angry or if someone angers him. He is a very warm-hearted person, he cares for people that are kind but dislikes those who are not. He is very protective of Andrew, even though he old enough to take care of himself. Edward is very selfless, but is isolated. After his parent's death, he locks himself away from the world never to leave the palace. (Like Elsa and Anna). Andrew tried his best to convince brother to leave the palace but he refuses. 'Physical appearance' Edward is a strikingly handsome young male with a tall, muscular figure, short, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and very pale skin with. His face is like his father, during his visit to Arendelle, he resembled the King of Bergen. In his pre-Snow king state, he wears a teal shirt with a bronze trim around the neck and waist, black long-sleeved turtleneck with a bronze trim on the sleeves, magenta cape, with dark brown boots along with cyan colored gloves, In his Snow King state, Edward wears clothes similar to Elsa, but more masculine. He wears a crystal-blue, made out of ice with a crystallized translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering his feet are kitten knee-high boots made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of his shirt is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor. 'Powers and Abilities' Edward, like Elsa has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With his abilities (that he was born with), Edward can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of his powers are unleashed by his hands, and can get out of control because of his emotions. If he's happy and at peace, his powers would be under his complete control, but if he's stressed or fearful, he will lose control and cause great harm to those around him. He is also able to create enchanted snow beings (both large and small), ice structures, deadly blizzards, and more. He's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. His entire being can conjure ice and snow, he can freeze anything he touches. 'Background' 'Trivia' 'Gallery' ' 1d406a603cd4cfcfe1af2d3086525f1a.jpg|Edward hugging a frozen Andrew asd.jpg|Edward Outfit 2 aohzrng1uqw8q9y4hpoz.jpg|Head View tumblr_n1xykta46c1rqsahko1_1280.jpg|Edward changing appearance outgoing.jpg young.jpg|Edward and Andrew kids ' Category:Frozen Category:Male